연대기
20th century: 1942 | 1943 | 1961 | 1969 | 1992 2020s: 2020 | 2021 | 2022 | 2023 | 2024 | 2025 | 2026 | 2027 | 2028 | 2029 2030s: 2030 | 2031 | 2032 | 2033 | 2034 | 2035 | 2036 | 2037 | 2038 | 2039 2040s: 2040 | 2041 | 2042 | 2043 | 2044 | 2045 | 2046 | 2047 | 2048 | 2049 2050s: 2050 | 2051 | 2052 | 2053 | 2054 | 2055 | 2056 | 2057 | 2058 | 2059 2060s: 2060 | 2061 | 2062 | 2063 | 2064 | 2065 | 2066 | 2067 | 2068 | 2069 2070s: 2070 | 2071 | 2072 | 2073 | 2074 | 2075 | 2076 | 2077 | 2078 | 2079 2080s: 2080 | 2081 | 2082 | 2083 | 2084 | 2085 | 2086 | 2087 | 2088 | 2089 2090s: 2090 | 2091 | 2092 | 2093 | 2094 | 2095 | 2096 | 2097 | 2098 | 2099 2100s: 2100 | 2101 | 2102 | 2103 | 2104 | 2105 | 2106 | 2107 | 2108 | 2109 2110s: 2110 | 2111 | 2112 | 2113 | 2114 | 2115 | 2116 | 2117 | 2118 | 2119 2120s: 2120 | 2121 | 2122 | 2123 | 2124 | 2125 | 2126 | 2127 | 2128 | 2129 2130s: 2130 | 2131 | 2132 | 2133 | 2134 | 2135 | 2136 | 2137 | 2138 | 2139 2140s: 2140 | 2141 | 2142 | 2143 | 2144 | 2145 | 2146 | 2147 | 2148 | 2149 2150s: 2150 | 2151 | 2152 | 2153 | 2154 | 2155 | 2156 | 2157 | 2158 | 2159 2160s: 2160 | 2161 | 2162 | 2163 | 2164 | 2165 | 2166 | 2167 | 2168 | 2169 2170s: 2170 | 2171 | 2172 | 2173 | 2174 | 2175 | 2176 | 2177 | 2178 | 2179 2180s: 2180 | 2181 | 2182 | 2183 | 2184 | 2185 | 2186 | 2187 | 2188 | 2189 2190s: 2190 | 2191 | 2192 | 2193 | 2194 | 2195 | 2196 | 2197 | 2198 | 2199 2200s: 2200 | 2201 | 2202 | 2203 | 2204 | 2205 | 2206 | 2207 | 2208 | 2209 2210s: 2210 | 2211 | 2212 | 2213 | 2214 | 2215 | 2216 | 2217 | 2218 | 2219 2220s: 2220 | 2221 | 2222 | 2223 | 2224 | 2225 | 2226 | 2227 | 2228 | 2229 2230s: 2230 | 2231 | 2232 | 2233 | 2234 | 2235 | 2236 | 2237 | 2238 | 2239 2240s: 2240 | 2241 | 2242 | 2243 | 2244 | 2245 | 2246 | 2247 | 2248 | 2249 2250s: 2250 | 2251 | 2252 | 2253 | 2254 | 2255 | 2256 | 2257 | 2258 | 2259 2260s: 2260 | 2261 | 2262 | 2263 | 2264 | 2265 | 2266 | 2267 | 2268 | 2269 2270s: 2270 | 2271 | 2272 | 2273 | 2274] | 2275 | 2276 | 2277 | 2278 | 2279 24th century: 2316 1941년 시에라 육군 병참부(Sierra Army Depot)가 세워졌다. 이 기관의 임무는 군수품을 안전하게 유지하고 저장하는 것이다. 이 임무는 1991년까지 계속되었다. 1943년 코드명 'Reservation'으로 명명된 로스알라모스 핵 R&D 시설이 건설되었다. 로스알라모스는 맨하탄 프로젝트 연구의 일부분이 된다. 1961년 5월 5일에 U.S.S.A(United States Space Agency)의 칼 벨(Carl Bell)이 처음으로 우주로 간 인류가 되었다. 이것은 소련과 중국 두 나라에 의해 이루어졌다. 칼 벨의 비행은 우주선 디파이언스 7에서 12분 7초가 마지막이다. 벨은 지구로 귀환하다 우주선이 폭발해서 사망했다. 1969년 7월 16일 : USSA 우주 비행사 Richard Wade, Mark Garris, Captain Michael Hagen를 태운 The Virgo II Lunar Lander "Valiant II"가 달에 착륙했다. 이 우주비행사들은 지구와 다른 천체에서 걷는 최초의 인류가 되었다. (source: Museum of Technology ) 11월 14일 : Virgo III Lander "Valiant 12" lands on the Moon. (source: Museum of Technology 1992년 시에라 육군 병참부(Sierra Army Depot)의 임무가 바뀌었다. It is now responsible for the demilitarization of stores of surplus ammunition that have been deemed unfit or obsolete for military purposes. This mission is to be overseen by the Industrial Operations Command (IOC) in cooperation with the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), providing a greener cleaner way to dispose of military ordnance. This mission continued until 2050. (mentioned in the Sierra Mission Statement holodisk) 2051년 자원줄이 고갈되기 시작한 미국은 멕시코에 정치적, 경제적 압력을 가하며 멕시코의 자원을 갈취하려 들었으며, 결국에는 멕시코를 확실하 장악해서 자원을 뺏어 썼다. 2052년 TV 다큐멘터리를 통해 텍사스 유전들의 고갈이 미국 가정에 알려졌으며 에너지 위기가 얼마나 심각한지 밝혀졌다. (4월) 자원 전쟁이 시작되었고 많은 작은 국가들이 파산하였다. 유럽은 석유를 중동에 의존하고 있었고, 석유 가격의 상승에 군사적 행동을 취하였다. 중동과 유럽국가들 사이의 긴 전쟁이 시작되었다. 많은 소규모 국가들은 파산하기 시작하였다. (5~6월) 유엔, 소속국들 간의 갈등이 심화되다가 주요 국가들이 탈퇴하고 결국 해체되었다. 2053년 '신종 전염병'이라 불리는 전염병이 나돌았다. 그로인해 수만 명이 목숨을 잃었다. 전염병의 정체는 밝혀지지 않았다. 유전자공학을 이용한 테러라는 음모론이 대두되었다. (12월) 이스라엘의 텔 아비브 시가 테러리스트의 핵폭탄 테러로 소멸하였다. 핵무기의 실제 사용에 전세계가 경악했다. 2054년 1월 중동에서는 핵무기가 나돌았고 중동은 이제 전세계의 화약고가 되었다. 유럽-중동-동아시아간의 다툼이 끊이지 않았고 전염병 또한 끊이지 않았다. 미국은 구호소에 대한 조취를 취하기 시작한다. 이것은 핵공격 또는 역병에 대비한 것으로 볼트라 불리우는 방공호를 만드는 것이었다. 이것은 그 해 건설되기 시작하였다. 2054년 여러 시스템들이 Vault Tec에 의하여 준비되어갔다. 또한 역병에 관한 군사적 정보 및 전략들이 연구되었다. 2055년 West Tec에서 역병에 대항할 새로운 바이러스를 연구, 개발하기 시작하였다. ※FEV바이러스와 관련된 모든 의문들의 시작입니다. 2059년 캐나다에 알래스카 유전들과 송유관을 지킬 미군들이 주둔하기 시작하였다. 첫번째 인공지능이 탄생하였다. 2060년 전세계가 정지해버린듯하였다. 연료부족이 심화되어갔다. 이제 핵융합, 레이져, 플라즈마에 대한 연구가 시작되었다. 기나긴 유럽-중동전쟁이 끝났다. 양측 모두 국토가 폐허가 되어버렸다. 2062년 격리 등의 예방조치에도 불구하고 새로운 역병이 계속 번져나갔다. 2063년 9월 볼트가 거의 완성되었다. 이제 드릴로 땅을 파기 시작하였다. 2065년 6월 뉴욕의 핵발전소의 원자로가 임계에 달할뻔 하였다. ※임계에 달할 경우 핵분열을 제어 못하여 그대로 핵폭발로 이어 집니다. 9월 미군들 사이에서 보병들을 움직이는 전차로 만들, 두다리로 걷는 Power Amour가 쟁점으로 떠올랐다. 2067년 Power Amour의 연구가 시작되었고 프로토타입이 만들어져 실험을 하였다. 2066년 중국은 심각한 자원난에 빠지게 되었고 자연스래 알래스카의 석유를 노리게 되었다. 당연히 미국과 잦은 마찰이 시작되었다. 겨울 중국이 알래스카를 침공하였다. 미국은 캐나다의 영공과 영토를 지나다닐 수 있는 조약을 체결하였다. 2067년 첫번째 Power Armour가 알래스카 전장에 등장하였다. 이것은 중국의 전차들과 보병들에게 믿을 수 없는 파급효과를 가져왔다. 2069년 캐나다의 삼림들이 파괴되었고 그 밖의 많은 지역이 황폐화되었다. 그리고 이제 미국인들은 캐나다를 미국의 반식민지로 간주하기 시작하였다. 3월 볼트13이 완공되었다. 2070년 핵융합 전지로 가는 차가 첫 출시되었다. 비싼 가격에도 불구하고 몇일만에 매진되어버렸고 곳곳에 핵융합 전지 차 생산공장이 건설되었다. 2073년 9월 중국군은 불리한 전세를 뒤집기 위하여 세균 무기를 사용하였으며 이에 대항하여 미국은 보복공격을 위해 West Tec에게 바이러스 면역 계획(PVP)을 실행할 것을 명령하고 캘리포니아에서 연구가 시작된다. ※FEV바이러스를 연구하는 계획의 전신인 PVP입니다. 2074년 미군은 다시 알래스카를 수복하고 중국 본토를 향해 진군하였지만 곧 결사적인 반격에 발을 묶였고 본국에서 보급을 받아야만 하였다. 2075년 3월 PVP실험이 성공하였다. PV(Pan-immunity Viron)은 FEV로 개명되었다.(FEV:군사목적 돌연변이 바이러스) 2075년 5월 PVP실험은 Mariphosa에서 West Tec에 의해 그룹10-011에서 계속되었다. 편형 벌레에 대한 실험을 하였고 실험 대상 벌레는 크기도 커졌을 뿐만 아니라 바이러스 전염병에 대하여 내성을 가지게 되었다. 이후 곤충에 대한 실험은 성공적이었고 심화된 벌레에 대한 실험은 연기되었다. ※편형 벌레: 지렁이, 촌충 등의 벌레 2075년 6월 흰쥐에 대한 실험을 실행하였다. 실험대상 흰쥐는 더 커졌고 근육도 강화되었을뿐만 아니라 지능도 발달하였다. 2075년 12월 토끼에 대한 실험을 실행하였다. 실험대상 토끼는 지능뿐만 아니라 공격성까지도 발달하였다. 이것은 분명이 이전 실험과는 달리 성격이 공격적, 즉 화가 나고 짜증을 늘게 만들었다. 2076년 1월 콜로넬 스핀델 지휘하의 팀이 국가 기밀 실험을 감시하기 위하여 West Tec 실험실에 도착하였다. 로져 맥슨도 그중 하나였다. ※존 맥슨 아시는지요? 로져 맥슨이 폴1의 BOS장로중 하나인 존 맥슨의 할아버지랍니다. 맥슨가는 나중에 이곳을 떠나 버려진 벙커를 찾아내어 그곳에서 BOS를 조직하지요. 2076년 1월 좀더 유전자 조작을 가한 새로운 바이러스를 개에게 실험하였다. 비록 힘이 강화되었기는 하였지만 지능은 증대되지 않았다. 미국이 캐나다를 완전히 합병하였다. 너구리에 대한 실험을 실시하였다. 결과는 똑같았지만 몇몇 너구리들이 탈출하였다. ※개발자에 의하면 나중에 이 너구리들은 공동체 생활을 하게 되었다고 합니다. 2076년 4월 새로운 바이러스를 이용한 2번째 실험이 끝났다. 보안을 위해 실험에 사용되었던 개들은 모두 도축되었다. 2076년 6월 Power Amour가 완성되었다. 프로토타입 대신 완성형 Power Amour가 중국 본토로 보내졌고 완성형Power Amour를 사용하게 된 미군들은 중국군을 잡초베듯이 쓸어버렸다. ※완성형은 폴1의 그것과 동일합니다. 2076년 8월 식량과 에너지 고갈이 심각해졌다. 계엄령이 선포되었고 물자를 담은 콘테이너들과 계엄군들이 배치되었다. 2076년 9월 50마리의 침팬지를 대상으로한 실험이 실시되었다. 실험의 모든 목표(지능, 힘, 민첩성 향상 등등)가 달성되었고 이 사실에 모두가 만족스러워했다. 비밀리에 실험을 위한 격리 마을들이 북미에 만들어졌고, Military Base의 건설이 가속화 되었다. 2077년 1월 모든 FEV연구가 새로 지어진 밀리터리 베이스로 옮겨졌다. 2077년 1월 식량부족이 이제 극악에 달하였으며 시민들은 서로를 죽이는 혼란에 빠져버렸다. 2077년 2월 알수없는 원인에 의해 FEV연구가 전 세계에 밝혀졌다. 세계 각국에서 항의가 들어왔다. 2077년 3월 중국의 화생방 공격을 대비하여 정부가 Enclave로 철수하였고, 우연히 일어날지도 모르는 전쟁을 계속하고 다시 세계를 회복하기 위한 계획을 수립하기 시작하였다. 2077년 10월 로져 맥슨과 그의 부하들은 과학자들이 중국군 포로들을 이용하여 실험을 하는 것을 알아내었다. 과학자들은 중국군 포로들의 뇌를 추출하여 Brain Bots를 만들고 있었던 것이다. 도덕은 땅에 떨어졌고 로져 맥슨은 기강을 바로잡기 위하여 책임자들을 처형하였다. 그의 부하들은 로져 맥슨을 따르기로 결정하였고 로져 맥슨은 이곳에서 나가야 된다고 생각하였지만 실행에 옮기지 못하였고, 그의 가족들을 불러모았다. ※Brain Bots=폴아웃시리즈의 그 투명한 머리에 뇌가 보이는 로봇을 말하는 겁니다. 2077년 10월 이제 로져 맥슨이 Military의 지도자가 되었다. 2077년 10월 23일 운명의 날 대전쟁이 시작되었다.누가 먼저 시작하였는지는 아무도 모른다. 경보가 울렸음에도 극소수의 사람만이 볼트에 들어갈수있었다. 이것이 볼트 대피훈련이 라고 생각했서 안들어갔던걸로 추측된다. 2077년 10월 23일 운명의 날 네크로폴리스 볼트(볼트12)는 닫혀지지 않았다. 2077년 10월 23일 운명의 날 웨스트 텍의 연구소가 공격을 당했고, FEV저장고가 파괴되어 레벨 4와 5의 공기가 오염되었다. 이것은 방사능에 노출되었고, 웨이스트 랜드의 인간과 동물들을 변이시켰다. (endure hordes라는 렌덤이벤트로 만날 수 있다고 합니다. 혹시 아시는분있을려나? EPA와 마찮가지로 희귀한 이벤트같은데.) 2077년 10월 23일 운명의 날 마리포사 밀리터리 베이스는 살아남았고, 과학자들과 병사들은 방사능과 FEV로 부터 보호되었다. 2077년 10월 25일 운명의 날로부터 이틀후, 파워 아머를 착용한 정찰병이 밖으로 나갔다. 그는 연구소 주위에 특별히 큰 방사능 수치를 나타내지 않았다고 보고하였다. 2077년 10월 27일 과학자들을 생매장해버리고, 맥슨과 그의 가족,부하들은 로스트 힐즈에 있는 정부 벙커를 찾아 떠났다. 2077년 12월 맥슨과 그의 가족, 부하들은 벙커에 도착하였다. 하지만 긴 여정동안 사상자가 나왔으며 맥슨의 아내도 포함되어 있었다. 로스트 힐즈 벙커는 후에 BOS의 HQ가 되었다. 2080년 바이러스의 의한 첫 효과가 생존자들에게 목격되었다. 2083년 여름 구울 생존자에 의해 네크로폴리스가 발견되었다. 2090년 볼트 29가 열렸다. 헤롤드(그때는 구울이 아니라 사람이었습니다.)는 웨이스트랜드를 돌아다니기 시작하였다. 2091년 볼트 8이 열렸다. 그들은 GECK을 사용하였고, 후에 볼트 시티가 되었다. 2092년 LA 볼트가 열렸다(본야드). 2092년 리차드 모레우 박사는 살인때문에 볼트에서 쫓겨났다. 그는 성을 그레이로 고치고 남쪽을 향해 떠났다. 2093년 허브가 엥거스라는 사람에 의해 발견되었다. 그는 오아시스 주변에 촌락을 건설하였고, 다른 촌락과 무역을 시작하였다. 2096년 헤롤드는 허브의 대상들의 두목이 되었다. 대상들은 돌연변이들로 부터 공격을 받았지만 그의 대상들은 살아남았고, 번창했다. 돌연변이들의 공격은 몇년후까지 계속되었다. 2097년 존 맥슨이 태어났다. 후에 그는 하이 엘더가 되었다. 2102년 5월 헤롤드의 어리석은 행동으로 인해 헤롤드의 대상들이 공격을 받았다. 그리고 한 무리의 과학자들이 허브에 도착하였는데 한사람은 그레이였다. 그 무리중 두명은 군대에 들어갔다. ps.끙...번역하기가 힘드내요. 마음 같아서는 하이엘더를 상위 장로라고 하고싶지만 영 아닌것같네요. 여하튼 슈퍼 뮤턴트들과 다른 돌연변이 괴물들을 지칭하는 뮤턴트를 구별하기 위해서 뮤턴트와 돌연변이로 구별하기로 했습니다. 오해없으시길. 뭐 나중에 종합편에 가서 이것들을 좀더 뜯어 고쳐야겠습니다만... 2102년 6월 23일 그레이와 헤롤드는 여행을 떠났다. 그들은 밀리터리 베이스에서 돌연변이들의 습격을 받고 흩어졌다. 그레이는 FEV실험실을 발견하였고 헤롤드는 정신을 잃은채 몇주 후에야 겨우 웨이스트랜드에서 깨어났다. 2102년 6월 27일 헤롤드는 이미 변이를 시작하였고, 대상들에 의해 발견되어 허브로 옮겨졌다. 대상들은 그의 끔찍한 외모를 두려워 하였고, 결국 그는 추방되었다. 2102년 7월 그레이 역시 끔찍한 변이가 시작되었고, 그는 가까스로 통제실에 기어들어갔다. 2102년 7월에서 11월 그레이는 회복하였다. 그는 동물에 대한 실험을 시작하였다. 그는 그의 야심찬 계획을 준비하였고, 그는 이름을 바꾸었다.'마스터'로. 2102년 11월 첫번째 희생양이 밀리터리 베이스에 나타났다. 그는 그를 생포했다. 2102년 12월 마스터는 실험을 계속하였다. 첫번째 인간실험은 실패하였다. 몸집은 커졌지만 너무 둔하였던 것이다. 2103년 1월 드디어 첫번째 슈퍼 뮤턴트가 탄생하였다. 그는 그의 군대를 만들기 시작하였다. 2103년에서 2130년 마스터는 천천히 그의 군대를 모았다. The Great Winter와 그로 인한 인간들의 부족으로 그의 군대를 만드는것이 힘들어졌다. 2120년 앵거스는 허브의 지배자가 되었다. 2125년 겨울 앵거스는 살해되었다. 허브는 혼란에 빠지게 되었다. 2126년 한무리의 상인들이 허브의 물저장고를 점령하였다. 그들은 모든 사람들에게 돈을 요구하였다. 드디어 The Great Merchant War가 시작되었다. 2126년에서 2128년 물장수들은 전쟁동안 마을을 봉쇄하였지만 숫적으로 불리하였다. 로이 그린은 협상을 통하여 전쟁을 종결시켰다. 허브 의회가 구성이 되었고, 2개의 큰 공동체가 만들어졌다. de:Zeitleiste en:Timeline es:Línea de tiempo fi:Aikajana fr:Chronologie it:Cronologia degli eventi hu:Időskála ja:Timeline lt:Timeline nl:Tijdlijn no:Tidslinje pl:Historia pt:Cronologia ru:История Fallout sv:Tidslinje uk:Історія Fallout zh:编年史 분류:배경